Typically, a sailboat includes a hull that sits in the water, a mast extending upwardly from the hull, sails supported by the mast, and either a centerboard or fixed keel extending downwardly from the hull into the water. The sails catch the wind and cause the hull to move forwardly through the water. Although, a sailboat cannot sail directly into the wind, a sailboat can sail in a generally windward direction. It can be appreciated that with skill and a combination of maneuvers, a sailor can maneuver a sailboat in almost any desired direction.
Because of the design of the sails, a sailboat can sail to windward, which is typically in a direction no less than about 15 to 25 degrees from the wind, depending upon the design of the boat and the skill of the sailor. Headway directly upwind or windward is typically achieved in a series of sequential maneuvers called tacks, in which the boat is first sailed windward with the wind over one side of the bow, and then turned through the wind so that the wind comes over the other side of the bow. In each tack, some headway upwind is achieved even though the boat does not move directly into the wind, and eventually the sailboat reaches an upwind objective after sailing a zig-zag course covering a distance greater than the straight line distance from the initial position to the upwind objective.
When a sailboat sails to windward, the forces on the sails can be resolved into a thrust component that moves the sailboat forwardly through the water and a drift component that pushes the sailboat sideways in a downwind direction. The sailboat therefore moves in a net direction that is forward, but also is slight downwind opposite to the net intended direction of movement. The sideways drift is called leeway or “slide slipping.”
The downwardly projecting centerboard or keel of the sailboat offers resistance to the leeway produced by the sideways sail force, but at least some leeway remains. This leeway is being constantly accumulated, as there is a downwind movement as long as the sailboat is being sailed into the wind. The leeway significantly increases the time required for the sailboat to sail from its downwind starting position to the upwind objective, as it forces the sailboat to sail much further to make up for the accumulated sideways movement.
Attempts have been made to reduce the amount of leeway. For example, a movable centerboard or fixed keel extending into the water below the sailboat presents a broad surface to resist sideways drift. There have also been attempts to modify the shape of the centerboard or keel to provide a lifting force to counteract the sideways drift. These attempts have been based upon the observation that the centerboard or keel moving through the water is somewhat similar to the wing of an airplane that creates a lift as the wing is moved through the air. The lift of an airplane wing causes the airplane to move upward against the force of gravity, and the corresponding lift of a sailboat centerboard or keel that extends downwardly can cause the sailboat to be lifted in the upwind direction, thereby countering the sideways drift producing the leeway.
Fixed keels are typically used in larger sailboats. The keels are usually filled with lead or other dense material to act as ballast for the sailboat. For example, the keels of 12-meter sailboats may extend 10 feet below the surface of the water, and weigh 40,000 to 50,000 pounds.
It would be desirable to have a system or method of adjusting or changing the relative position of the fixed connection of the foresail, such that the angle of attack in the windward direction is slightly altered in the direction of the wind. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system and/or method of changing the angle or direction of the boat in a windward direction and/or use of an extendable keel, which is capable of providing a lifting force to counteract leeway, and is sufficiently reliable to be acceptable for general and racing use.
In addition, it would be desirable to have a retractable solar panel system, which can provide a source of energy to the sailboat. The solar panel system can be attached to a nautical stay, wherein the stay is fixed at one end to a hull of the sailboat and at a second end to a mast of the sailboat. The solar panel system includes a plurality of solar panels, which are attached to a system for extending and retracting the plurality of solar panels, such that when not in use, the solar panels can be stacked.